villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
F*ck The Police
"F*ck The Police" is a protest song written and performed by the band N. W. A. about police brutality, featuring a court case with crooked cops up against African-American men who want to kill them. Lyrics about now, N.W.A. court is in full effect Judge Dre presiding In the case of N.W.A. vs. the Police Department; prosecuting attorneys are MC Ren, Ice Cube, and Eazy-motherf*cking-E order, order Ice Cube, take the motherf*cking stand Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth to help your black ass? goddamn right! won't you tell everybody what the f*ck you gotta say? F*ck the police coming straight from the underground A young n*gga got it bad 'cause I'm brown And not the other color so police think they have the authority to kill a minority F*ck that sh*t, 'cause I ain't the one for a punk motherf*cker with a badge and a gun to be beating on, and thrown in jail We can go toe to toe in the middle of a cell F*cking with me 'cause I'm a teenager with a little bit of gold and a pager Searching my car, looking for the product Thinking every n*gga is selling narcotics You'd rather see, me in the pen than me and Lorenzo rolling in a Benz-o Beat a police out of shape and when I'm finished, bring the yellow tape To tape off the scene of the slaughter Still getting swoll off bread and water I don't know if they f*gs or what Search a n*gga down, and grabbing his nuts And on the other hand, without a gun they can't get none But don't let it be a black and a white one 'Cause they'll slam ya down to the street top Black police showing out for the white cop Ice Cube will swarm on any motherf*cker in a blue uniform Just 'cause I'm from, the CPT Punk police are afraid of me! Huh, a young n*gga on the warpath And when I'm finished, it's gonna be a bloodbath of cops, dying in L.A. Yo Dre, I got something to say F*ck the police F*ck the police F*ck the police F*ck the police Example of scene one your goddamn ass over right now sh*t, now what the f*ck you pulling me over for? I feel like it! Just sit your ass on the curb and shut the f*ck up f*ck this sh*t smartass, I'm taking your black ass to jail! Ren, will you please give your testimony to the jury about this f*cked-up incident? F*ck the police and Ren said it with authority because the n*ggas on the street is a majority A gang is with whoever I'm stepping and the motherf*cking weapon is kept in a stash box for the so-called law Wishing Ren was a n*gga that they never saw Lights start flashing behind me But they're scared of a n*gga so they mace me to blind me But that sh*t don't work, I just laugh because it gives em a hint, not to step in my path For police, I'm saying, "F*ck you punk!" Reading my rights and sh*t, it's all junk Pulling out a silly club, so you stand with a fake-ass badge and a gun in your hand But take off the gun so you can see what's up And we'll go at it punk, and I'mma f*ck you up! Make you think I'mma kick your ass but drop your gat, and Ren's gonna blast I'm sneaky as f*ck when it comes to crime But I'mma smoke 'em now and not next time Smoke any motherf*cker that sweats me or any asshole that threatens me I'm a sniper with a hell of a scope Taking out a cop or two, they can't cope with me The motherf*cking villain that's mad With potential to get bad as f*ck So I'mma turn it around Put in my clip, yo, and this is the sound Yeah, something like that but it all depends on the size of the gat Taking out a police, would make my day But a n*gga like Ren don't give a f*ck to say F*ck the police F*ck the police F*ck the police F*ck the police man, what you need? open now sh*t have a warrant for Eazy-E's arrest down and put your hands up where I can see 'em motherf*cker, move now! the f*ck did I do, man what did I do? shut the f*ck up and get your motherf*cking ass on the floor heard the man, shut the f*ck up! I didn't do sh*t! just shut the f*ck up! won't you step up to the stand and tell the jury how you feel about this bullsh*t? I'm tired of the motherf*cking jacking Sweating my gang, while I'm chilling in the shack, and shining the light in my face, and for what? Maybe it's because I kick so much butt I kick ass, or maybe 'cause I blast on a stupid-ass n*gga when I'm playing with the trigger of an Uzi or an AK 'Cause the police always got something stupid to say They put out my picture with silence 'Cause my identity by itself causes violence The E with the criminal behavior Yeah, I'm a gangster, but still I got flavor Without a gun and a badge, what do ya got? A sucker in a uniform waiting to get shot by me or another n*gga And with a gat it don't matter if he's smaller or bigger (Size ain't sh*t, he's from the old school fool) And as you all know, E's here to rule Whenever I'm rolling, keep looking in the mirror And ears on cue, yo, so I can hear a dumb motherf*cker with a gun And if I'm rolling off the 8, he'll be the one that I take out, and then get away While I'm driving off laughing this is what I'll say F*ck the police F*ck the police F*ck the police F*ck the police The verdict jury has found you guilty of being a redneck, white bread, chickenshit motherf*cker that's a lie! That's a goddamn lie! him out of here! want justice! him the f*ck out my face! want justice! right now! you, you black motherf*ckers! F*ck the police F*ck the police F*ck the police Other Appearances *The song was featured in the 2015 film Straight Outta Compton. *The song can be heard on the albums Straight Outta Compton, N.W.A.'s Greatest Hits, and Straight Outta Compton (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack). *The song was featured in Jordan Peele's 2019 psychological horror film Us, where Kitty Tyler tries to have her device Ophelia alert the police while her and her family are getting killed by their doppelgangers. Videos N.W.A. - Fuck Tha Police (The Explicit) Category:Independent Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers